


Sunlit Morning

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hangover, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Mitsuki wakes hungover beside Nagi and unable to remember the night before.How far had he pushed Nagi?
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sunlit Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning that I basically only ran spellcheck so forgive any errors. I just had an itch and wanted to get this out without investing too much time.

Sunlight streamed through the curtains and warmed Mitsuki's already warm cheeks. His body felt like lead, hardly a memory of last night rested on the surface of his groggy mind. 

IDOLiSH7 had been celebrating….what was it. Oh yeah their new single how could he forget. Perhaps that said enough that he drank far more than he should have. 

Sleep still weighed down his eyelids and he opted to instead stay curled under the blankets. As he cocooned himself further he realized there was someone else beside him. Over his shoulder he could see a mess of golden silk. 

Good he hadn't climbed into bed with anyone he shouldn't. 

"Mitsuki? Are you awake?" 

"Mmm not really." 

"Yet you answered." 

"I haven't opened my eyes so I'm not awake." 

Mitsuki barely felt the shifting of the bed before a pair of lips pressed to his cheek. He turned himself around to face Nagi and deemed now a time worth expending the energy needed to keep his eyes open. 

His gaze was met with bare skin that he would call flawless. If not for the dark purple bruise under Nagi's collarbone. With the nervous shift of his legs, Mitsuki realized that not only was he only in his boxers, but Nagi shared that same state. 

"Uh...N-nagi…"

"Yes?"

"Ah did we...did I um…" Mitsuki dropped his gaze lower yet everywhere he found another mark. And another. And another. Some were yellow but most were dark purple or blue. 

Mitsuki couldn't remember leaving any of those. There was some memory of being slung over Nagi as they shuffled off, a short makeout session and then Mitsuki blanked. Well he could recall bits and pieces but they very well could have been dreams. 

"You're rather demanding when intoxicated you know." Nagi flashed a cheeky grin that only made Mitsuki burn. 

"Nagi! Seriously...did I...did I push too far?" Mitsuki tucked his head in. He truly wasn't sure what the answer would be, but he was prepared to die under these covers if he had crossed a line. 

"Mitsuki you…" Nagi's tone dipped. His eyes closed and his brows pulled together as if he were carefully thinking over his next words. 

"You cried over Cocona." 

Mitsuki felt the vein bulge in his forehead. 

"There's no way I'd ever do that! No matter how drunk I got." 

"Oh but you did. You wanted my treasured super rare blanket and cried when I told you no." 

"Yeah I'm calling bull."

"It's very true." 

"Anyway… I could really use a straight answer here." 

Mitsuki trembled from head to toe. Nagi wasn't acting strangely so he wanted to believe that meant boundaries remained intact. 

"I wouldn't let you." 

Mitsuki sat up to face Nagi better. 

"Wouldn't let me…?" 

"You may have suggested certain things." 

"I'm sorry I didn't…" 

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Mitsuki turned away, only for a pair of arms to snake around his waist and pull him against a broad, warm, and comforting chest. 

Nagi came to rest on his shoulder, his deep breaths made Mitsuki shiver. 

"Mitsuki. I simply cannot allow such an important moment to happen when you wouldn't remember it." 

"That's reassuring at least. You know you can just shove me in here when I get like that and let me pass out on my own." 

"You were so cute though. Asking me to kiss you so."

"Agh okay I don't need to hear more." Mitsuki started to fling himself out of bed, but was caught by the wrist and pulled back until he fell onto his back. 

Nagi hovered over him and Mitsuki's heart dropped to his gut. Even if his vision was a tad warped from the hangover, he could never miss how the morning sun could make Nagi sparkle more radiantly than any gem. 

Where the sun hit, his hair became a pale yellow, and highlighted the curves of his cheekbones. Even his lips glimmered in this lighting. 

Mitsuki couldn't help but to reach up and brush his thumb over Nagi's lower lip. That simple touch had caused Nagi to sigh. 

"I never did get to kiss you for the record." 

"Huh? But…" Mitsuki let his hand trail down to the first mark. 

"A prince cannot force himself on one who can't rightfully agree to such things."

"Even though I forced myself on you?" Mitsuki squeaked. 

"I only allowed what we had already done. Would you prefer I not let it go that far?" 

"Ah no. Whatever you're comfortable with is fine with me. Just never let me go too far okay?" 

"Oh you're very easy to stop." 

Mitsuki flushed at that before he even knew exactly what it meant. He hated the implication that Nagi _had_ had to stop him, but he was grateful Nagi had stopped him. 

" _Yes_ all I had to do was start singing the Cocona theme and you went to sleep."

Mitsuki's shoulders sank with his sigh. Honestly he'd rather not know if that was true. Regardless, he'd gotten the confirmation he needed, and that comfort let him loop his arms around Nagi's neck and pull him down into a good morning kiss. 


End file.
